The Gilmore Incident
by Sweet'n'Salsa
Summary: Rory and Jess go iceskating. They get into a fun, no harm race, but something severe happens.
1. The Stars Hallow Ice Skating Rink

**Gilmore Girls Story  
**

Chapter 1: The Stars Hallow Ice Skating Rink

He slid into the edge, "What's that for?" She skated away, "well all you were doing was sulking around. We're at an ice skating rink, Jess! You're supposed to have fun, smile, or at least hold hands," she grabbed hold of his hand. He pulled away, "Wait. You _forced _me to go here. Therefore, I can do whatever I want. That "whatever" I want to do is read. I can't do that at the moment because of you, so the second thing I want to do is sulk. I'm sulking, you didn't tell me I had to be happy." He was right, but Rory could win anything, so she thought. "Oh come on. Lighten up. Just a little, for me?"

The puppy-pout face was coming out again. It was a constant push to make him become a "good boyfriend" for her. It was hard, but she kind of liked it. He was her obstacle-of-the-day. He was there everyday at least twice. "Let me see…nope," he replied. His usual reply. No. Want some coffee? Nope. How about a pillow? Nope, already have one. It's what everyone expected, but it was a habit of hers to push the chance. Hoping once he could say, "Sure! I'd love to make you happy," without his sarcasm.

She grabbed onto his hand, "Then I'll make you skate with me. That is, skate without sulkiness. Skating normally, so we can _enjoy _it _together._ See the key words? Enjoy and together, tonight. Enjoy. Together. Get it?" He sarcastically replied, "Yes ma'am. I'd love to serve your every want and need. I'll put a mint on your pillow tonight too." She was used to this though, "Oh, that'd be great. Coffee too? Rory likes coffee. How about winning me one of those big teddy bears at a carnival? They're squishy." This usually made him annoyed, but he was used to it too, "I'm joking. There will be no surprise tonight except I'll spend more time with my book."

After spending a few minutes just skating and talking, they got bored, "Want to race?" Rory asked. "I don't think so," replied Jess. "Please? Would you race if I said the winner gets something special tonight? A new book perhaps?" He knew what to say, "What if I lose? I'll have to give up one of my books. I like my books." But Rory was really desperate for more of a spring tonight, "Only if I lose I'll give you one of my books. I might even buy you one. If you lose I still buy you a book. If you don't play then you end up with no new books or whatever. Zip. I might even ignore you if you don't race."

They agreed to race. "1, 2, and…3!" shouted Rory. Both skated off like razors, they were going what looked like 20 miles per hour! Rory and even Jess were enjoying it, but then she accidentally got pushed into the edge of the rink. She yelped out in my pain, "MY ANKLE!" Jess immediately called 911 and tried to comfort her as much as he could.  
Finally the ambulance came, as the medical assistant asked Jess what happened, there was another one checking Rory out. After both were done checking both sides of the argument, they both had their conversation together to pull together what's wrong. As the guy called Jerry came over, Jess was comforting by Rory by cuddling, hugging, and sharing his jacket. "I think I know the problem," said Jerry. "What is it? I'll do anything. I'll donate a kidney. I'll do whatever it is to keep my precious daughter alive," said Lorelei. Yes. It was Lorelei.


	2. The Emergency Room

Where did we leave off again? Rory and Jess went ice-skating where they got into a fun race, but Rory fell and hurt herself. Then Lorelei came in and asked (I quote), "What is it? I'll do anything. I'll donate a kidney. I'll do whatever it is to keep my precious daughter alive." (Quote end). I told you I'd update soon!

Chapter 2: The Emergency Room  
"Mom? Is that you? How'd you find out about me?" asked Rory, she was so surprised that it was her mom. She'd just gotten hurt so it was a shock to see her mom there so soon. "I saw the lights and the ambulance. People are talking about this. I mean, you're the retired precious town-angel. The town would be crazy not to love you always," replied Lorelei. She really did love Rory, and she would donate a kidney (even though it isn't necessary).

Jerry laughed, "I don't think we need to worry about any kidneys being donated…or any other body part too. She just slightly twisted her ankle for what we think. We still should take her to the Emergency Room to inspect the leg though." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Rory was glad, but also scared. Emergency room? Hospital smell? She hated the environment of nurses flying back and forth. This really wasn't what she wanted their date to turn into.

She kept her complaints inside though. The medical crew lifted the stretcher into the Ambulance. "Good luck," said Lorelei to her daughter. Rory didn't look that much in pain, but deep inside you know her leg was stinging greatly. Some people may think it's horrible to hurt yourself and have to ride in an ambulance, but Rory thought it was a cool experience that some people never get to know. She was worried she might've broken something, but it was good to know what people mean next time they talk about medical care.

In the room, 629, Rory was having nurses coming in and out. Her favorite nurse, Shauna, came in and exclaimed, "The X-Ray room is waiting for you. It'll be fine, no worries. It's not like anyone's going to zap it with a laser or something." So Rory went into the X-Ray room nervously. She'd gotten a teddy bear from Sookie and was clutching it closely. They put a black screen over her right leg and waited about 10 seconds.  
"You're done!" sighed Shauna. She was surprised that it was that quick. It was over so soon? Wow. Then she was guided into her room again to wait for the results. "Okie dokie! You're totally healthy except for one part. You're ankle is twisted, but that's all. You just have to wear a small bandage for a few days and explain the whole story to everyone who asks," said Lorelei. They both giggled, it was fun to laugh again like mother and daughter. "That's it? I just have to wear a bandage around my ankle? Oh…can it be pretty colors? Does it itch? You know what about colors, purple. Purple's a fun color," replied Rory.

The doctor came in and described everything about the cast. What colors were possible and answered all Rory's questions. "I'll get purple," exclaimed Rory, on her hospital bed. So she went into a big, I mean _huge_, room that was filled up with X-Ray machines and pointy needles. "I don't like it," said Rory, scared to death that someone would poke her with a needle or something. "Don't worry. All we do is push your ankle into the right spot, put a cast one it, then your done!" assured Shauna, but when she saw Rory was still worried she added, "It'll keep you healthy kid."

That's it for now! Keep tuned for Rory's new cast and fun times with Jess (sorry he wasn't noticed that much). And remember:

**NO MATTER WHAT YOUR EXCUSE IS…_REVIEW_S! I LOVE CRITISM, SO _REVIEW_, GOSH! GOT THE WORD? IT'S _REVIEW!_** Thank you. 


End file.
